


My Dear Narcissus

by yxyoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Twins
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxyoon/pseuds/yxyoon
Summary: 上帝希望兄弟姐妹和睦相處，彼此相愛，因此他們也瘋癲似的愛戀。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My Dear Narcissus

從過去到現在，宮家的雙胞胎，宮兄弟，宮侑以及宮治，往往都是宮侑被講在前頭，自己跟在他後頭走。一直以來。先提及侑並讓侑成為雙子之中的代表，這似乎是那些除了他們以外的人不約而同的默契。甚而在絕大多數的時間裡，只要兩人沒有同時出現，那麼打完招呼的下一句話永遠都會詢問起他們的另一半在哪，從不例外，沒有例外。

自己勢必得和侑綁在一起，身體是麻繩，骨肉用血管，無論如何他們都要在一起，他牽著他的手向前走，他抱他進自己懷裡。宮治從很早以前就習慣了這些，只因他們生來雙生，相逢注定就是兩個破碎的一半重新合而為一，折了一方的肋骨還能再接回另一人的體內，他們剖開即是彼此的樣子。治知道，他們只是生來雙身。

而宮侑卻是另一個樣，總是把治擺在自己的前面。你不是要跟我一起嗎，你得等我，你要跟我一起去啊，你怎麼能讓我一個人，治你這傢伙為什麼又自己先走了。宮治，治，Samu。在侑的齒間，治就此被分割成了另外一個單獨的個體，不隱匿在任何人的影子後頭，也不與宮侑的血融於一塊。他們自行分開了彼此。儘管實際上侑才是那個把兩人黏得最緊密的那個，可他遲早也會懂得放手不是嗎。

宮治愛他的兄弟，他興許是愛他的沒錯，但他也恨他，然而現實同樣殘酷地體現出他生來就須得愛他。你要愛你的兄弟，疼他，讓他，包容他。那是從小的叮嚀，不能忘記，不能拋諸腦後，否則他們其中之一將會成為第二個該隱，被責備，被懲戒。他們都一樣。治的確愛著他的兄弟，他們理應就該相愛，不然多浪費時間，畢竟他們的血和肉仍舊一模一樣，滴進同個器皿能相容，擁抱彼此就是丟失的部分重歸雙方的靈魂裡。

當宮治第一次將宮侑壓在身下時，他還分不太清倫理道德的是非對錯，他只知道自己得讓侑徹底閉上那張滔滔不絕的嘴，以免他最後撕爛它。那些或黑或白的觀點之於他們實在變得太模糊，沒有任何意義。只不過殺人放火絕對不行，但要是對方做了，自己大概也會成為共犯，或者成功阻止他，即便他們其實都沒有那個膽子。

一切彷彿遠遠地超脫於兩人的靈與肉，他們從彼此的軀體漂浮起來，搖搖晃晃，就落在大氣裡，又彷彿即將與空氣融合，以至他們的腦袋皆暈乎乎的。兩人拉著對方停下，四周頓時成為霧靄氤氳的黑色杉林，其中有塊墓碑遙遙地佇立在那，走不到，碰不了，只好任它落灰又生苔，但他們終會曉得上頭刻著的墓誌銘是什麼。是姓名，宮治和宮侑，是生卒年，是對他們的褒揚以及兩人所犯之罪過。雙子生是同處，死也同時，誰也沒讓對方孤獨。

在宮治也閉合雙眼之前，水氣已然模糊了他眼底的眸光和虹膜的邊界，他什麼都看不清，包含面前那張與自己別無二致的臉。他僅能通過指尖的觸感去觸碰，並且探索侑所有脆弱、不堪一擊的部位。這時治還不合時宜地認為自己就像是個地質學家。他不斷撫摩著兄弟的腹部，在侑的肚臍周圍來回徘徊，忽然就想起了上課時學到的內容：自己和侑各自擁有一條臍帶連向母親，共用一個胎盤讓他們自幼便交頸而眠。剛開始他們是同顆受精卵，但這段時間很短暫。後來他們分開，於是兩人自然也向對方共享一切，母體，子宮，養分，再之後他們分享的東西多了彼此。

兩人熱烈地親吻，門齒囓咬下唇，舌尖相互勾動、拉扯，纏綿的呼吸紛紛鑽進彼此不斷進行吞嚥的喉嚨，向下又往四周蔓延開來，熱意在他們體內流動並令溫度升得更高，兩具緊貼的軀體因此遍佈著薄汗，再被各自的衣服阻礙了肌膚的相擁。宮侑伸手推了推宮治的胸膛，好讓他能給自己一點喘息的時間，可在他開口抱怨以前，所有話音又再被治吞入腹中，和他們的胃液全攪和在一起。

這年他們十一歲，連初精都還沒來過的年紀，就在徹底弄明白性愛和繁衍的意義前，先從自己的兄弟身上曉得了什麼是快感。確切來說，他們其實也沒能把現在這種酥麻的感覺與所謂的快感劃上等號，只知道要是這麼做的話會很舒服，所以他們慣於觸碰彼此的軀體。尚未熟透的蜜果越過供予支撐的枝椏，它們相互碰撞，表面還是青色裡帶點紫紅，裡頭卻不斷散發出腐爛的氣味，再被毫無異狀的果皮給掩蓋過去。直至某天果實自樹梢墜落在泥地碎裂開來，屆時樹下的人們才會知曉那意味著什麼。

侑惡狠地瞪著治幾乎沉迷在自己嘴唇上的神情，像是含著一塊永遠不會融化的糖，叫人著迷又貪婪不已。侑心想自己肯定很甜，所以才讓治這麼喜歡。接著他的眉頭微微蹙起，表情逐漸變得難耐，不得滿足，唇齒間的呼吸也更加粗重。治的手掌被他按在自己的陰莖上揉捏，內褲磨蹭著他早已硬挺的器官，並讓那股自骨髓一路攀升而上的酥麻感幾乎弄垮了侑的腰肢。他細細地呻吟，唯恐已經刻意壓低的聲音還是從門縫間逃出，他又把臉埋在治的肩窩，這令他們熾熱的軀體緊密地貼合在一起，近乎沒有空隙。於是治將自己同樣興奮的下體壓在侑的上面，同時擺動起腰，好讓兩人皆能從撫弄之中得到更為狂熱的歡愉。

動啊，剛才點心不是吃很多嗎，怎麼沒力氣動。治嗆聲道。他的聲音緊貼著侑的耳蝸，喘息聲很重，向下沉，還燙得彷彿是滾水沸騰時所冉冉升起的水氣。侑的聲音反倒像是哽住了一樣，他用力抿起唇，再來咬牙切齒。你吃得更多但也只有這點力氣啊。他氣憤地回道，隨後跟著治的動作律動起來，一前一後，就好像是在互相肏幹著彼此，所有動作皆出自於他們的本能跟天性，那些從來無需特意言及的部分。雙雙仍舊稚嫩的聲音染上情慾，變得軟糯又綿長，不久後他們便同時高潮，卻還是什麼都沒射出來，一切空空。

後來他們學會做愛，名符其實的交合，深入兄弟的軀體，還將吻紛紛印在上頭。無時無刻都要牽著手，永遠不要忘記擁抱彼此濕潤或乾澀的身軀。沒有任何孿生兄弟會像他們這樣。巴德爾同霍德爾，盛開的花與春天以及目盲的黑暗，其中一方遭受引誘，被矇騙，以至光被槲寄生捅穿進而碎了滿地；桑納托斯和許普諾斯，肩靠肩、頭倚著頭在日光不曾到達的陰暗山洞沉睡，呼吸落於同處成了兩人的搖籃。他們殺死自己的兄弟，擁抱自己的兄弟，但絕不與血緣性愛。*

第一次的時候，兩人因為該誰在上而誰在下爭執了好久，始終無法達成共識。侑說自己比較早出生，所以該治當被插入的那方，因為他就是得「包容」自己。治則嗤之以鼻地回答根本沒人記得是誰先闖出子宮。老媽不是知道嗎，侑問。她才沒那力氣注意那些，生你這隻豬很累。治毫不客氣地回答，接著換來對方罵聲連連。但護士總會知道的吧。侑沒肯放棄，又再問了出口。治因此靜靜地凝視了他幾秒鐘，不短不長，既不沉默也不令人困惑。

「沒有人在乎，侑，不會有人在乎的。」他輕聲回答，像是吐息裡還帶著無聲的喟歎，「對他們來說我們只是一對雙胞胎。」

生來什麼也沒有，濕淋淋的軀體，空落落的靈魂，只擁有彼此。在胚胎成型的瞬間注定他們此生都要糾纏不清，和對方分享一切，包含所有人給予的愛和關注。這在某些人眼裡大概很可憐吧，畢竟自己跟侑不像獨生子女，或者有年齡差的手足那樣，他們無法得到一個完整且獨立的一生。治曾經想過，要是他們其中一個沒能撐過去，要是其中之一長不出單獨的心臟，因而化作養分再被另一邊吸收，若是宮治和宮侑不是雙胞胎呢。他發覺他什麼都想像不出來。

「確實跟他們沒關係，那是我們的事。」侑在眨了眨眼睛後說道，「反正肯定還是我，你膽小得就跟天竺鼠一樣，我得先出來幫你探探外面的世界。」他一副自己真偉大的樣子。

「白痴。是誰小時候連條小型犬都怕，每次看到都拿我當擋箭牌。」治翻了翻眼睛，「⋯⋯而且你才不能決定那些。」

然而他們到最後都沒能得出任何結論，於是治不耐煩地決定要猜拳，並在侑反悔以前確定這將會是一把定勝負，誰也不能有意見。結果一向都會贏的侑難得輸給了治，在他正想變卦之前，像是被治提前知曉了心思那般，被毫不客氣地拆穿，治伸手就將他推倒在床鋪上。

那之後宮治卻整個人僵直在那。他的眼底只看見宮侑腰間露出的一截皮膚，對方不著一縷而又向他張開的雙腿，散在自己枕頭上的金髮，疑惑、緊張又藏不住害羞的表情，那張硬是要再譏諷自己幾句的嘴，還有那一張臉。就是那張臉。治忽地感覺自己的血液全在倒流，又或逐漸凝固，導致他渾身發冷，一股涼意自腳底一路竄上，最終在心臟周圍擴散開來。

他停了下來，興許該說是他什麼也沒有做，就只將雙手撐在侑的頰邊，並且沉默地望著侑的滿臉困惑。他的視線流連於兄弟的胴體：腰腹中央是肚臍，凹陷下去的部分曾是他們被剪斷的臍帶；雙人床用的同色枕套，因為好看也為了區分而染上的金銀兩色；那張面對面就彷彿照著鏡子，曾經只要他們刻意演戲便誰也分不清誰，走在一起任誰看就是一對雙胞胎的臉。這張臉，這段血緣。治的目光漸漸沾上惶恐，他張開嘴，又再闔起，他欲言又止、支支吾吾。這不斷重複的動作只令侑厭煩。

你是怎樣，要是不行就給我躺下，換我來。侑沒好氣地道，同時伸手推了推覆蓋在自己身前的人影。閉嘴，你這沒大腦的傢伙懂什麼。治皺起眉，邊說邊橫過自己的臂膀，好把正欲掙扎的侑給壓回去。你那豬腦袋能想出什麼來？亂倫還是近親相姦？侑的聲音忽地像是一棒擊向治的球棒，鐵棍，或者割開他柔軟皮肉的一把利刃，短刀。真是直指要害，他怔怔地看他。

你這白痴，只會吃的蠢豬，低智商生物。侑忽然一口氣罵了出口，隱在暗處的雙眼還濕漉漉的，像是夾帶了不少水氣，卻不知從何而來。他正生氣著，可侑的憤怒又顯得那麼哀傷，以至治所有打算回罵的字眼全堵在他的喉頭，令他頓時有些窒息，無法喘氣。但要是就這麼將它形容作哀傷又不是那麼準確，是侑下垂的眉眼才讓它看上去很難過。這傢伙才不是這樣的人。會有這種錯覺一大部分的因素也是治想得太多。落在那雙眼眸之中流轉的光實際上很複雜，忽明忽滅，總在治即將抓住它的前一刻便倏地消散開來，所以他仍舊什麼都沒能看得清楚。

「我們是兄弟，是雙胞胎。」他呢喃出聲。

「每個人刀刺進去都是紅的。」他不以為意地回答。

最後治放棄了似的，整個人倒臥在侑的身上，無視對方煩躁的嚷嚷聲。喂，豬，你很重，快點起來，不要壓在我身上。侑叫著，同時伸出手試圖推開自己的兄弟，膝蓋甚至不斷撞在治的腰間。而治無視了這一切，只將臉更深地埋於侑的脖頸，底下是他持續躍動的脈搏。如若侑再多罵自己幾句，再罵得難聽一些，讓他生氣，氣急敗壞，如此一來自己也能順其自然的把對方狠狠操開，將陰莖深深地插進他體內，讓他那張嘴再講不出任何令他火大的字句。但侑卻也沉默下來。

沒有任何神明會原諒我們的。最後治開口說道，並在侑的脖子，下頜，臉頰密密麻麻地親吻，再被側過臉來的侑嚙咬起雙唇，張開嘴，好讓他的舌頭舔進來。他們的鼻頭有意無意地磨蹭，舌頭則蠻不講理地碾壓著彼此，撫摩他的上顎，掃過他的犬齒，勾著他，纏住他，在濕黏的唾液裡肆虐，侵擾，這樣的吻只讓兩人變得更硬。誰在乎，說不定根本就沒有神明。侑喘著氣，邊抓緊了治的手回話。質疑神你一定會下地獄的。治對他指指點點。少來這套，你也一樣，蠢治。他以眼神瞥向對方正抵在自己身下的性器說道。反正我們怎麼樣都是得下地獄的，誰都逃不了。治聳了聳肩膀，且定下結論，斬釘截鐵地像是一口封好的棺材。

隨即他扶著莖柱緩緩進入對方體內，一點一點地拓開侑緊縮的甬道，他目不轉睛地看他因自己而深鎖眉頭的模樣。治心想下回大概還是得換成另一個牌子的潤滑液。侑緊緊抓著他的手掌，指甲幾乎深深陷進他的肉裡，因此治也安撫地吻在他蜷曲起來的指頭上。爾後他的指尖落在兄弟的胸膛，像把未開刃的刀刺進侑的膚下，從容不迫的，血淌了一地後再滑入兩人相連的部位，讓他渾身都似是在燃燒般熾熱。來回撫摩徘徊是無法遏止的愛意，或輕或重，如蒲公英拂過，如被石塊擊中，頭破血流。

過了一會，治也逐漸不滿於僅是以手描摹其肉與骨的輪廓了。他俯下身，再次吻在侑強忍著呻吟的唇瓣，凹陷的鎖骨，突起的乳首，爾後親在他的肋骨、胸腔以及腹膜，將斑斑紅痕紛紛落於對方敏感又柔軟的肌膚，佔領他，吞併他。就把那些多餘的想法盡數拋棄吧，它們全都不重要，侑不在乎，自己也不在乎。治心裡想。他決心要他逃不過。即便他們會將拳頭打向彼此的軀體，在對方光潔的皮膚留下瘀痕，令嘴角流下一道血痕；他們還會對對方口出惡言，再被更難聽的字眼反諷，最終結果仍舊是打上一架。但他們依然擁抱，牽手，並肩行走，偶爾睡在同一張床上，甚至接吻，撫慰彼此，瘀青和傷痕全變作藏在衣領下的吻痕。他就是要他逃不過，永遠的，畢竟他們正是彼此的命運與牽掛。

他還在親他的雙唇，帶著薄汗的胸膛也相互擁吻。深點，就是那裡，再慢點，輕點。侑口齒不清地哭叫著，毫無保留。他的體內像是高溫的海洋，飽滿的羊水，當治如他所願地用力抽送時，便也掀起了更加洶湧的浪濤就此傾覆侑搖搖晃晃的身軀。

黑暗的房是巨大的子宮，兩人所躺著的是曾經著床過的胎盤，他們回歸，還是沒能放棄輕吻彼此空蕩蕩的肉體，挖空裡頭血淋淋的內臟，再把自己給塞進去。白痴，就叫你輕一點。侑忍不住罵他。少裝嬌弱，你又不是什麼易碎玻璃。治嘴裡說道，下意識放輕動作，卻緩慢得反倒令對方難耐地擺動起腰肢。侑瞪了他一眼，同時拉著兄弟向下跌宕，於是治的吐息盡數打散在自己的肩頭，其中包含他的喘息。他們的肋骨同樣交錯，插進縫隙間然後卡住對方的心臟，正是他們無可取代的懷抱。

上帝希望兄弟姐妹和睦相處，彼此相愛，因此他們也瘋癲似的愛戀，接吻，交媾，即在兩人紛紛化作一把骨灰之前，還不忘要攀比誰的愛意更鋒利，誰的唾液更像神酒，或者花蕊上的甜蜜。他們甚至又交換彼此的骨，剃光上頭的血塊和碎肉，擺到對方所缺漏的那一處，黏起來，讓自己成為他的。而在有生之年，他們純潔的唇仍要繼續親吻罪惡的嘴，再捧著兩束水仙走往卡戎的船，終成為兩人贈予彼此的奠儀。

**Author's Note:**

> * 巴德爾：春天與喜悅之神，光的擬人化。在北歐神話裡關於祂死亡的故事版本不少，這裡採用的版本是洛基因嫉妒而哄騙目盲的霍德爾（黑暗之神）將槲寄生樹枝丟向巴德爾，導致祂死亡。
> 
> * 桑那托斯/許普諾斯：希臘神話中居住在冥界的死神與睡神。這裡參考了約翰·瓦特豪斯的畫作《睡神和死神》。


End file.
